


first snow

by goesonfordaes



Series: love is a song that never ends [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute christmas stuff, first snow, fluffy winter fun, overall sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goesonfordaes/pseuds/goesonfordaes
Summary: they've been doing this forever, and baekhyun's not about to let jongdae sleeping in spoil their fun





	first snow

“Wake up, Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathes excitedly in Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae grumbles, swatting vaguely in Baekhyun’s direction as he rolls over.

“It’s too early,” Jongdae mumbles, trying to pull the covers over himself, but Baekhyun mercilessly rips them away.

“It’s never too early for that Christmas spirit, baby!” Baekhyun exclaims, and Jongdae slides an eye open to glare at him. If looks could kill, Baekhyun would have been long dead by now. But they don’t, luckily for Baekhyun’s health, so he will continue to annoy his boyfriend.

Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him, still thoroughly unamused, but at least he’s awake. “What time is it again?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Unimportant!” Baekhyun assures him, and Jongdae looks up at him, reluctant smile tugging his mouth upwards.

“So unreasonably early, I’m guessing?”

“Yep!” Baekhyun says cheerfully, and Jongdae rolls his eyes fondly.

“Times like these, I don’t know why I love you,” he sighs, but he pulls Baekhyun down for a kiss anyway. Baekhyun makes a noise of surprise before melting into Jongdae’s kiss, humming happily as Jongdae nips at his bottom lip. Jongdae tastes like sleep and something sour, but the heat of his mouth never fails to makes Baekhyun shiver.

“What was that for?” Baekhyun asks when Jongdae pulls back with a smirk, too breathless for such a short kiss.

“Just because,” Jongdae replies simply, grin playing around his mouth as he takes in Baekhyun’s flushed face.  

“Very nice, dear, but maybe think about brushing your teeth before you do that again,” Baekhyun playfully scolds, and Jongdae just smiles a little wider.

“Consider it payback,” he says primly, stretching, and Baekhyun has to force himself not to zero in on the strip of skin that is revealed. Jongdae senses him anyway, catching him and winking greasily.

“Like what you see, baby?” he asks, and Baekhyun snorts, pointedly ignoring Jongdae as he breezes out of the room.

“Put some real clothes on,” he calls out over his shoulder. “We’re going out. It’s the first real snow.”

“Really?” he hears Jongdae say excitedly, sounding very childlike, and he has to suppress the smile that springs onto his face.

They’ve been doing this for as long as they’ve been friends (which is to say, a very long time). When the first real snow falls, they go together to enjoy the winter air and enjoy the season. It’s all very sappy and sentimental, which is maybe why they like it so much.

Jongdae emerges in record time, parka on and flannel pants tucked into his winter boots, and maybe he looks kind of stupid but it’s also kind of cute. Plus, Baekhyun has no legs to stand on given he’s wearing practically the same outfit. He lets himself fuss over Jongdae for a second, wrapping a scarf around his neck and tucking it in, and in return lets Jongdae place a hat with a ridiculous puff ball on top of his head and puts on the mittens Jongdae hands him. Looking rather ridiculous, they open their door to the sharp winter air and step into the backyard.

Baekhyun has always loved to happily forge his way, considering ruining the pristine snowfall an important mission in life. In contrast, Jongdae’s always has that initial hesitation before making the first step and ruining the perfection of the snow. Some things never change. For a moment, Baekhyun has the odd experience of seeing Jongdae when they were children, swaddled in a million layers, his brow furrowed in concentration as he stared at the snow before him, overlayed with Jongdae now, all grown up but with that same expression on his face.

They’ve known each other for so long, Baekhyun reflects. Ever since the first day of grade school, when Baekhyun was the kid with the big eyes and the constant need to make himself heard and Jongdae laughed at all of his jokes, lips curling upwards and eyes crinkling. It’s surprising how little has changed, despite the years. Except now Baekhyun knows why he felt an odd fluttering in his stomach when Jongdae grinned at him, and they’re married for real instead of just under the playground slide.

Jongdae always knows when Baekhyun is looking at him, a product of being each other’s best friends for so long, and this time is no different. Seeing Baekhyun’s eyes on him, Jongdae flashes him a grin, and Baekhyun is helpless to do anything but smile back.

Jongdae’s smile turns devious, and Baekhyun barely has any warning before Jongdae is leaping at him, a handful of snow flying in his face.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun spits out, desperately trying to stop snow from sneaking its way inside his coat. “I thought our vows said to love and support each other!”

Jongdae just giggles, already readying his next handful of snow with that bright smile Baekhyun loves. He just loves it more when Jongdae’s not trying to assassinate him. Death by snow isn’t exactly what Baekhyun was planning to put on his tombstone.

Baekhyun desperately sheds his stupid mittens, scooping up the biggest chunk of snow he can and flinging it at Jongdae. Despite his truly crappy aim, it manages to hit Jongdae in the forehead.

It doesn’t seem to dissuade Jongdae but instead encourages him. He advances, a mischievous smile on his face, and Baekhyun tries to scamper away. Jongdae is surprisingly nimble at this hour, and manages to shove him, but Baekhyun grabs his sleeve and tugs him down with him, snow doing little to cushion their fall. Jongdae shrieks, but he lands next to Baekhyun with a smile, snow crunching underneath his body.

Baekhyun lets himself laugh, ignoring the cold seeping in on his back. Jongdae laughs as well, propping himself up to look at Baekhyun, peering down at Baekhyun, face peeking out from the ring of fur attached to his hood, smiling fondly down at him.

Baekhyun’s breath catches, on the rosiness of Jongdae’s cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes and the snowflakes caught on his eye lashes and in his hair, but mostly on the look of a love so powerful it drowns everything else out that Jongdae is directing at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he breathes out as Jongdae lets a thumb brush against Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

“Because I love you,” Jongdae says simply, and he leans down to press his lips against Baekhyun’s.

And Jongdae still tastes sour and there’s definitely snow in his coat given the painful iciness around his neck, but Baekhyun can’t find it within himself to care when he has Jongdae wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> as you may guess, this was inspired by first snow! it was basically just an excuse so I could write a winter/Christmas themed fic. as usual, it's horribly sappy and sentimental.
> 
> merry christmas/happy holidays to everyone! i'm hoping to have a real fic up around christmas so i probably won't write anything until then
> 
> if you want to, just pop on over to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goesonfordaes) to say hi! thank you for reading!


End file.
